Cat in the Morning
by Alois-Bipolar-Blonde
Summary: One morning Kaoru wakes up and what does he find?... He's a cat! Whilst dealing with being a feline, he also has to deal with Tamaki's obbsession with putting pink ribbons on him! OOCness! T coz I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1: I Wake Up One Morning

**Chapter 1**

**I smashed down on the snooze button on that damn alarm clock.  
I got off my bed and looked up to see Hikaru still sleeping.  
I jumped up onto his bed and shook his shoulder.  
"Hika! Wake up!" I said.  
His amber eyes opened and he looked at me.  
Then he shot up into sitting.  
"When the hell did we get a cat, Kaoru?" He looked over to my bed.  
"Kaoru?"  
"What?" I said.  
Hikaru looked back at me, "Talking cat! Ah!"  
He jumped up but was caught in his sheets so he fell onto the floor.  
Then I looked down at my paws… Wait, paws?!  
I quickly examined my body.  
Fur, tail, paws, whiskers, pointy ears. What the Hell?! I was a cat!  
"WAH!" I looked frantically around, "Hikaru! Help!"  
Hikaru was watching me with huge eyes, "K-Kaoru…?"  
I looked at him, "WHAT?! HELP ME ALREADY! WHY THE HELL AM I A CAT?!"  
He slowly stood up and walked back over to me.  
"Is that really you? Or is this a joke?"  
I gaped at him, "Are you serious?"  
"Okay, it is you." Hikaru picked me up and held me at an arm's length, examining me.  
I pulled my ears back, "Stop it! I feel self-conscious."  
He grinned, "Sorry."  
Hikaru put me back down on his bed.  
I shook my orange fur out, "Why am I a cat?"  
He raised an eyebrow, "How am I supposed to know? I don't have answers either."  
A maid knocked on the door, "Misters Hitachiin, you need to get ready for school."  
Hikaru turned to the door, "Okay!"  
I heard the footsteps of the maid fade away.  
"So… What are we going to do about you, hm?" He stroked my head.  
I glared, "Don't think you're better then me now because I'm a cat."  
He shrugged, "Okay… I'd better get ready for school anyway… How about you come in my bag?"  
I sighed, "Fine."  
Hikaru went around, getting ready for school.  
Then it was breakfast.  
"What do you want to eat Kao?" Hikaru asked as we walked down the stairs.  
"Milk." I mewed.  
"But you hate plain milk."  
"Not anymore, apparently." I said as I jumped off the final stair.  
Hikaru shrugged, "Alright. I'll ask for it then."  
He picked me up and sat me on a chair.  
I stood on my hind legs with my front paws on the table.  
A butler came in, "What would you like to eat, Mister Hitachiin?"  
"Toast, juice and also a bowl of milk." Hikaru said.  
The butler gave him a weird look but turned and went back into the kitchen.  
Two minutes later the bowl of milk was set down on the table.  
Hikaru slid it over to me.  
I lapped at it.  
"Mm… It's actually really nice."  
Hikaru crunched on his toast and watched me drink my milk.  
The honk of a horn was heard from outside.  
"Lets go!" Hikaru said and scooped me up.  
I made a little hissing noise as he accidently bumped my head on the car door.  
"Sorry." He whispered in my ear.  
I licked my lips, "I have claws, y'know."  
Hikaru cringed and dropped me to the leather seats.  
…**

**"Hikaru? Where's Kaoru?" Haruhi asked as Hikaru carried me into class 1-A in his bag.  
"Sick." He said, "Kinda…"  
I kicked his back from inside the bag and he poked my side.  
I stuck my paw out of the bag and scratched his arm.  
When he sat down, he dropped the bag heavily onto the ground, with me in it.  
I hissed.  
"Shut up!" Hikaru whispered out of the corner of his mouth.  
I clicked my tongue and curled my tail around my paws.  
The class felt like a day rather than an hour.  
I lay, bored, on the bottom of Hikaru's bag.  
The sliver of light that drifted in wasn't enough.  
I put my eye to the tiny opening and peered out.  
I could see everyone's shoes.  
Suddenly there was a shriek.  
"There's something in Hikaru's bag!" A girl squealed.  
I jumped back and felt Hikaru lifting the bag up.  
"What is in the bag Mister Hitachiin?" The teacher asked.  
"N-nothing…" I heard Hikaru stutter.  
I heard footsteps approaching and the top of the bag was flipped open.  
My orange fur wasn't exactly hard to miss.  
I yelped and leapt at the face that was looking in.  
My claws latched onto his neck.  
I was carried around while the teacher hopped about and tried to shake me off.  
I yowled and jumped at Hikaru, who caught me in his arms and crushed me to his chest.  
"Don't touch him!" He said.  
The teacher was glaring, "Take it out."  
Hikaru cringed and rushed out of the classroom with me.  
He put me down on the windowsill.  
"How did she see you?" He demanded.  
I sighed, "I looked outside the bag… That's all."  
Hikaru rubbed his temples.  
"Urgh."  
The bell went and Hikaru picked me back up.  
I slouched in his arms as he carried me to Music Room 3.  
When he pushed the door open, Hunny looked up.  
I yowled as the door hit me on the head.  
"STOP DOING THAT HIKARU!" I hissed, glaring up at my brother.  
Hunny ran up to us, "Aw wow! Hika-Chan! You gotta talking cat!"  
I huffed.  
"Um… Yeah…" Hikaru said.  
Hunny peered around us, "Where's Kao-Chan?"  
"I'm here." I said bluntly.  
Hunny looked at me with wide-eyes, "Kao-Chan? Why are you a cat?"  
I rolled my eyes, "I have no idea."  
Mori walked over to me and patted my head.  
He knelt down to my eye-level and looked me in the eyes, "…Curse…"  
"Hm? What?" I mewed.  
"You have a curse." He said.  
I 'raised an eyebrow', "Wha do you mean? Like, did someone put one on me or something?"  
He nodded, "Yeah."  
I wriggled out of Hikaru hands and landed on the floor.  
"Who did it?"  
Mori shrugged.**

**Tamaki burst through the doors.  
"Dear Host Club! Hello!" He smiled.  
Then his eyes landed on me.  
"Aw! A cat! Who's is he?"  
Hikaru smirked, "Mine."  
I rounded on him, "Hey! I'm no-one's!"  
Tamaki squeaked, "A talking cat!"  
"It's Kaoru, idiot." I licked my paw and drew it over my ear.  
Tamaki's eyes lit up, "Kaoru! A cat! That's amazing!"  
He scooped me up, much to my protest.  
I hissed and tried pushing out of his grasp, but he had a surprising iron grip.  
"We can make you look pretty!" Tamaki whisked me into the changing room and grabbed a pink ribbon.  
My eyes widened, "There is ****_no way _****you're making me wear that!"  
He smiled and started trying it around my neck.  
I thrashed about, clawing at everything I saw, including my own tail.  
Finally he managed to get the ribbon around my flame-coloured neck.  
I fumed.  
Then he put me on the ground.  
I scratched at the ribbon, but it was too silky and my claws just slid across it.  
I glared at the ground as Tamaki dragged me out back into the Music Room.  
Hikaru burst out laughing when he saw the ribbon.  
I ground my teeth, "Shut. Up… Ever tried to stop Tono when you're a foot tall?"  
My twin smirked and picked me up, "Hello kitten. Ready to be a lady magnet?"  
I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. As long as this is over soon."  
The girls filed into the room, and as soon as they saw my orange fur and amber eyes, they started squealing.  
"Aw! He's so cute!"  
"When did you get him?!"  
"I love his pink ribbon!"  
I yawned and all the ladies 'kyaa'-ed.  
My eyes started drooping and before I knew it, I was asleep.**

**…**

How do you like it? Good idea? Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Cat Flu

**Chapter 2**

**Someone shook my side.  
"What?" I hissed.  
I opened my eyes to see Kyoya standing right in my face.  
"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE—Gah!" He lifted me by the scruff.  
I realised my pink ribbon had been removed.  
"Wha—? Why did you pick me up?" I was utterly confused.  
"You… Need a bath." Kyoya said.  
I hissed, I usually liked baths but… I s'pose being a cat does that to you.  
"No way! Let go!" I wriggled around, trying to release my fur from his grip.  
Kyoya turned his head, "Mori-senpai! Can you give him a bath now?"  
Mori walked over, took me by the middle and dumped me in a bucket of freezing water.  
"AIE!" I shrieked and immediately attempted to leap out, but Mori was one step ahead.  
He grabbed my tail and dragged me back into the water.  
I thrashed around and slashed my claws.  
I'm pretty sure I sliced his arms a few times.  
Then… Came the shampoo.  
Mori forced it into my fur as I yowled and kicked at him.  
Then he dunked my head under the water.  
"Mph!"  
Bubbles flew everywhere.  
Water filled my eyes and overcame my nose.  
I was losing breath when Mori dragged me out and wrapped me in a fluffy towel.  
I huffed and shuddered, then started coughing.  
"See, not so bad, was it?" Kyoya adjusted his glasses.  
"No! It was worst!" I snarled. I felt like I was in a permanent bad mood.  
Mori rubbed my fur with the towel, then let me go.  
I shot off like a bullet, tail streaming behind me.  
Sliding under the couch, I heard the door open.  
"So Friday, right?" Hikaru was saying.  
"Yeah, sure." Haruhi.  
I seethed.  
Yeah, I wanted Hikaru to get with Haruhi, but I still loved her, so it was still effective on my head.  
"Where's Kaoru?"  
I saw Hikaru's shoes in front of the couch.  
"Under the couch. We just gave him a bath." I heard the click of Kyoya's glasses.  
I watched Hikaru's knees drop to the ground, then his hands, then I saw his face.  
"Come out Kao."  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm in a bad mood."  
"So?"  
"So I'm not coming out." I looked away and curled my paws under my chest.  
"Kaoru…" Hikaru reached under the couch.  
I swatted at it.  
He kept reaching.  
A growl rumbled in the back of my throat.  
"Come on…"  
He reached a bit further.  
I hissed and clawed at his fingers.  
Hikaru yelped and pulled his hand back.  
"Ah, shit! You made me bleed!"  
I poked my head out from under the couch, "Good."  
I saw hurt glittering in Hikaru's eyes.  
I bit my lip, then snaked out from under the wood and fabric.  
"Sorry Hikaru… I just feel really off today." I wrapped my tail around my paws.  
"Sick?"  
"A bit…"  
"Maybe we should take you to a vet." Hikaru was watching me worriedly.  
I rolled my eyes, "Vet?" I jumped up onto the couch and curled into a ball.  
Hikaru sat next to me. He stroked my head.  
I closed my eyes and let the sun warm my back and Hikaru's hand lighten my mood.  
Then I floated away to dreamland.**

**…**

**I woke up with a fit of coughing.  
They racked my body and tore through my chest.  
Finally they stopped, and I looked up.  
Everyone was staring at me.  
"What?" I croaked.  
"Are you okay Kaoru?" Haruhi asked from her spot on the opposite couch.  
I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fi..i.. ACHOO!" I sneezed furiously.  
After shaking my head to attempt to get rid of the tickle in my nose, I looked back up.  
"Maybe we should take you to a vet." Hikaru suggested.  
"Whatever." My whole body was aching and my throat was burning. I didn't care where I went as long as I could rest.  
Kyoya picked up a thermometer, "We should check your temperature."  
"Fine."  
When he lifted up my tail, I freaked out, "WHATTHEF***INGHELLAREYOUDOING?!"  
"You're a cat, Kaoru."  
I used all my strength to force my tail back down, "There is ****_no way _****you are doing that."  
I crawled over to a corner and had my tail against the back of the couch.  
"Is there any other way you could ****_possibly _****take the temperature?"  
Hikaru was snickering.  
"What are ****_you _****laughing about?" I growled.  
"Nothing."  
Kyoya tapped his chin with a finger, "We might be able to use your mouth."  
"Is that thing clean?" I asked warily.  
Kyoya nodded.  
I opened my mouth a he tucked it under my tongue.  
It sat there for a few seconds, then started beeping.  
Kyoya took it out of my mouth, then grimaced.  
"42 degrees Celsius. That's too high for cats. We need to take you to a vet. Kaoru, are you shivery at all? Loss of appetite?"  
I nodded. I was cold, and shivery. Also, I wasn't hungry.  
"And I suddenly feel… Really… Queasy…" My stomach roiled.  
I leaned over the back of the couch and threw up.  
Hikaru stroked my back.  
I turned back around with teary eyes, "I feel awful."  
Kyoya nodded, "I'll get my doctors here."  
"I'm a cat."  
"They're qualified vets too." Kyoya flipped open his phone and clicked the number and started talking.  
"Why don't you lie down Kaoru?" Hikaru gently asked.  
I nodded and lay down on my side.  
"Have some water." Mori put a little dish filled with water next to me.  
I lapped at it a couple of times, then lay back again.  
"Clean up in aisle 2!" Tamaki called and a janitor went to clean up my 'mess'.  
I sighed and covered my left eye with my paw.  
Hikaru continued to stroke my back and head, and I relaxed.  
My chilled-ness was broken with the doors swinging open and two doctors strode in.  
They walked straight over to me, "What seems to be the problem with your cat?"  
Hikaru looked up, "Fever, nausea, coughs, pain."  
One nodded and opened his bag, then knelt down beside me.  
Then he lifted up my tail, my eyes widened.  
"Um… Ah! Can you take it from his mouth?" Hikaru quickly asked.  
The doctor shrugged and opened my mouth.  
The thermometer clicked against my teeth as it rested under my tongue.  
It beeped.  
He looked at it, "43 Celcius. Has it gotten higher, or lower?"  
"Higher." Kyoya said.  
The doctor frowned, but changed to my other symptoms.  
"How many times has he vomited?"  
"Once."  
He nodded, "Is he hydrated?"  
Hikaru shrugged, "He had a small drink just before."  
Doctor 1 nodded and rummaged through his bag some more.  
He kept poking and prodding me until he finally came to conclusion.  
"I believe he has a kind of cat flu."  
"What? How do we fix it?" Hikaru was panicking slightly.  
"Calm down. Calm down. Just give him this medicine every four hours." He held up a glass bottle filled with bright blue liquid.  
"Are you sure that's not toxic?" Hikaru asked.  
The doctor nodded, "It's fine."  
Hikaru took the bottle and a tiny syringe and held them together, "Thank you."  
The doctor nodded, then left the room with doctor 2, who'd really done nothing.  
I rubbed my eyes.  
Hikaru read the instructions on the back of the bottle, then turned to me.  
"Let's give you some now, then again at nine."  
I nodded.  
Hikaru measured out the right amount, then held it in front of my mouth.  
I opened it and he put it in my mouth.  
The taste zapped through my mouth and into my tongue.  
"UEHGPH!" I garbled and awkwardly swallowed.  
Then I sat up and started coughing again, "Oh… Crap… That… Tasted… Awful!"  
"You need sleep. 'Kay Kao-Chan?" Hunny asked.  
I nodded and lay back down, closing my eyes.**

**…**

How do you like this chapter? Kaoru's got cat flu! Reviews would be awesome!


	3. Chapter 3: Home Visit

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!

**…**

**Chapter 3**

**"—ru!"  
I opened my eyes.  
My head was throbbing.  
"Kaoru!"  
"What?"  
I looked up to see Hikaru standing over me, "What do you want?"  
"You need to take your medicine. It's one o'clock."  
I groaned and rolled over, "Go away. I'm fine."  
"No, you're not. Come 'ere." Hikaru picked me up.  
"Wa! Let go!"  
"Not until you take your medicine."  
"Fine."  
Hikaru put the syringe in my mouth, and I swallowed.  
"Now let me sleep." I was put back down on the soft couch in the corner of our room and curled my tail over my nose.  
A bucket was beside the bed in case I started throwing up again and a dish of water was on a stool next to me.  
"Sleep well Kaoru… You do know I'll have to wake you up again at five?"  
"Shut up." I mumbled into the cushions.  
"Sweet dreams."  
I felt Hikaru stroke my head, then heard his retreating footsteps as he went back to bed.  
Drifting off to sleep, I started feeling sick again.  
"Oh no."  
I shot up and leaned over to bucket in terrible anticipation.**

**…**

**"At least it's a weekend, huh?" Hikaru was sitting beside me on the couch.  
I'd been sick only once the previous night, and not at all so far that day, and it was 11 o'clock.  
Hikaru's phone went off, he picked it up, "Hello?"  
"Hi Hikaru! We were wondering if we could come and visit Kaoru today?"  
"Um… I'll check." He turned to me, "Tamaki and the guys want to come and see you, that okay?"  
I shrugged, "Why not? It's not like I can feel any worst…"  
Hikaru put the phone back up to his ear, "It's fine. When are you coming?"  
"How about… Twelve?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Okay! See ya later then!"  
Hikaru closed his phone and set it down next to him.  
"They say they're coming at twelve… Do you want a bath?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow.  
"If it's a small, warm one… Sure."  
Hikaru nodded, "I'll go run it now, then."  
He left me in my room and headed to our bathroom.  
I sat up and drank some water.  
"Kao! Bath is ready!"  
I hopped down off the couch and slowly made my way into the bathroom.  
Hikaru was kneeling next to a small tub filled with water.  
I yawned.  
"I'll put you in." Hikaru lifted me up gently and softly put me into the tub.  
The warm water swirled around me, comforting me.  
Bubbles sank into my fur and popped under my nose.  
Hikaru gently rubbed shampoo on me, then rinsed it off with warm water.  
Even when the water went over my eyes, I didn't care.  
This bath was practically healing me.  
Finally, Hikaru lifted me out and wrapped me in a warm, fuzzy towel.  
"Thank you Hikaru." I said quietly and closed my eyes, letting Hikaru slowly dry my fur.  
When it was done, he picked me up, then faced me.  
"We have a cat jumper downstairs… Want it?"  
"Cat jumper? What, like a dog coat?" I asked.  
"Yup."  
I shrugged, "If it'll keep me warm…"  
Hikaru smiled, "Okay!" He put me down on the couch and sped down the stairs, coming back up thirty seconds later.  
"Here!" It was a deep blue with lighter cuffs and neckline.  
"I can't put it on, remember?"  
"Oh, yeah."  
I sat back on my hind legs. Hikaru put the jumper over my head, then over my front legs.  
I fell forward onto my front legs and looked into the mirror Hikaru was holding.  
It looked quite good on me, actually.  
Hikaru checked his watch, "Oh, wow! It's already twel—"  
He was cut off by the doorbell going, "That must be them."  
I curled up on the couch in my cat jumper and waited while Hikaru went down to answer the door.  
"Hey guys! How are you?" I could heard Hikaru saying from downstairs.  
"Hello Hikaru!" Tamaki.  
"How's Kao-Chan?" Hunny.  
"Hn." Bet you can't guess who that was.  
"He's alright… Upstairs. C'mon!" Hikaru said.  
I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, then the door swung open.  
"Kao-Chan!" Hunny bombed me.  
"Aw! Kaoru! You look so cute in your kitty-sweater!" Tamaki squealed.  
He tried to grab me, "Let go!" I hissed, "I'm still sick! I might puke all over you!"  
Tamaki froze, dropping me, then screamed and went to his corner.  
Haruhi was carrying a paper bag.  
"Do you like cat food or person food still?"  
I looked up, "Ah… I still like people food."  
"Good!" Relief was clear in her voice.  
"I got you some comfort food." She took out a tin. It was a kind of soup.  
"How is commoner's food gonna help Kao—Ow!" I kicked Hikaru with my back leg and looked back up at Haruhi, "Thank you Haruhi!"  
"Do you want it now?"  
"Yeah! Thanks!" I smiled and sat back down.  
Haruhi nodded and went down to the kitchen.  
Kyoya tapped my head with his pen.  
"Ow! What?" I turned sharply at him.  
"I would've thought you'd like cat food."  
"Why does that mean you can tap my head, really hard!"  
"That's what she said." Hikaru grinned.  
I flicked my tail in his face, "Not funny."  
"I try my best." He winked.  
I poked my tongue out and turned back to Kyoya, "Again, why does that mean you'd hit me on the head?"  
He shrugged, "I felt like it."  
Mori picked Hunny up, "Mitsukuni."  
"What is it Takashi?"  
"Brush your teeth when we get home."  
"'Kay!"  
Hikaru and I exchanged glances, ""Um… Why are you telling him this here?""  
Mori shrugged, "Hmn." He was back to silent.  
"I'm back." Haruhi opened the door carrying a bowl on a silver tray.  
She put it down on the stool next to me, "Thank you!" I mewed.  
Haruhi smiled.  
I slurped at the edge of the soup. It was vegetable, and delicious.  
I licked my lips and smiled, "It's yum!"  
"Looks like you got your appetite back. That's a good sign." Kyoya wrote something down, "Have you had your medicine?"  
I froze, "Hika! You forgot it at twelve!"  
"It's fine! It's only five past!" Hikaru picked up the bottle and I downed to blue liquid, then turned back to my soup.  
"It'll be fine." Kyoya said and went back to writing in his book.  
Tamaki suddenly stood up, "Kaoru! You look adorable in your jumper! Therefore, you shall be the kitten of the Host Club!"  
"Wasn't I already?"  
"Ur... Yeah, I suppose so... But now it's official!" He smiled.  
I got to my paws and stretched, clicking the bones in my back.  
"So Kaoru... Are you feeling any better?" Haruhi scratched my ear.  
"Oh, yeah! I am now! Thanks!" I started purring.  
Hikaru grinned, "Are you... Purring, Kaoru?"  
If cats could blush, I would be, "No!"  
"Yes! Yes you are!" Hikaru started laughing.  
I pawed at his hand, leaving a slight white mark.  
"Hey!"  
"Stop teasing me then!"  
Hikaru huffed and turned around.  
"KAORU!"  
"WHAT!?"  
I turned sharply and glared at Tamaki, "What do you want?"  
"Look!" He held up a hot pink ribbon.  
I shook my head, "No. Way."  
"Yes!" Tamaki was practically buzzing with excitement.  
He grabbed me and pulled the ribbon over my head.  
I yowled and kicked him in the chin.  
Tamaki dropped me in fright.  
I lay on the ground, on my back.  
"I thought cats were s'pose to always land on their feet." Hikaru peered down at me.  
"Idiot." I growled and rolled to my feet.  
I heard a car engine rumbling outside, and jumped up onto the windowsill to see who it was.  
I saw a bright red limo pull up outside, and a man step out.  
"Dad?!"**

**…**

****Hi Everyone!  
Somewhere in the very near future, my laptop is getting sent away! :(  
So I won't be able to update in a while after that, sorry!  
But I will try to write as much as possible otherwise and as soon as I get another computer I will update a lot!  
Sorry for the inconvenience!

GingerHairedTwin


End file.
